The invention relates to an apparatus and method for sealing the openings of vessels. In particular, the apparatus relates to sealing the openings of liquid chromatography cartridges.
Liquid chromatography is a technique for separating the individual compounds that exist in a subject sample. In employing the technique, the subject sample is carried in a liquid, called a mobile phase. The mobile phase carrying the subject sample is caused to migrate through a porous media, called a stationary phase. Different compounds will have differing rates of migration through the media, which effects the separation of the components in the subject sample. Liquid chromatography is commonly performed with reusable columns or with disposable cartridges, both of which are usually cylindrical, in which the media bed is bounded axially by porous plates, or plates containing defined flow paths, through which the mobile phase will flow. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,035 to McDonald et al.)
Chromatography systems demand that a reliable seal be created between the column and the head through which the mobile phase enters. This is a particular problem in chromatography systems that employ disposable cartridges in which precise tolerances and careful machining that are customarily required for the creation of effective seals will increase manufacturing costs. Methods of sealing liquid chromatography cartridges typically require forcing a sealing head onto or into the cartridge. Some prior art techniques involve forcing a one-piece sealing head with an elastomeric o-ring, connected radially or to an end of the sealing head, into the cartridge. Alternately, a tapered sealing head can be forced into a cartridge without employing an o-ring to create a seal. Other prior art techniques employ o-rings or knife-edges (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,708 to Leavesley) oriented axially on a sealing head that create seals with the edges of the cartridges at their open ends.
Chromatography columns and cartridges also demand a close contact between the sealing heads and the media bed. Prior art sealing techniques often create gaps between the sealing head and the media bed. Even small gaps can reduce the resolution of distinct components that can be achieved. At the entrance of a column or cartridge, gaps between the sealing head and the porous plate or media will allow the subject sample to disperse and become diluted. At the exit of a column or cartridge, gaps will create a volume in which distinct fractions of the subject sample, which were separated during migration through the media, can blend back together. Thus, gaps at either end of the media bed can degrade the analytic performance of chromatography columns or cartridges.